Talk:Oliver Queen (Arrowverse)
Martial Arts Eskrima I get - it's an obvious, probably the only likely, two stick art to fit into the fight choreography. But where is the point, on-screen or in-comic, where it's stated that one of the styles he knows is Kyūdō? - Byfield (talk) 23:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) "Yao Fei is a master of Kyūdō, using the bow to hunt for food as well as in combat. He teaches Oliver Queen these same skills." Yao Fei knew Kyūdō, which was taught to his daughter, who later taught it to Oliver. Yao is specifically mentioned as having known Kyūdō, so, by extension, Oliver also knows Kyūdō. SpaceWolf11 (talk) 19:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :"Yao is specifically mentioned as having known Kyūdō..." Where? As in which episode. :Aside from that... Based on the clarification, Archery, both the template and category, covers it. :- Byfield (talk) 21:57, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I was the one who had made the distinction between the two categories, in the first place, and I believe that you bring up a fair point. Until there's adequate proof, we'll leave Ollie in Archery. In any case, the style of archery, which all of the above characters use, strongly matches Kyūdō. I don't remember the specific episode in which it was mentioned by name, and it may not have even been. It's been a while, since I've last watched any Yao-centric episodes. However, most people acknowledge that it is probably Kyūdō. Anyway, since Yao and Shado are mentioned as having learned the art, elsewhere on the wiki, we'll keep them in the category for Kyūdō. Oliver is more ambiguous, though, so we'll keep him in Archery. SpaceWolf11 (talk) 22:05, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm revisiting this, after about a year. "Fyers tells Yao that he wants Yao to teach his snipers Kyūdō. Yao reluctantly agrees, to ensure the safety of his daughter." (via Yao's page) I cannot verify which episode that is, but there are enough references to Yao's mastery of the skill, on this very wiki, to operate under the notion that this is correct. As far as I can tell, this moment was in late season 1, so we may want to confirm this. I can also confirm, through multiple outside sources, that both versions of Shado knew Kyūdō. I've done some digging, and Oliver's bow technique seems most consistent with Kyūdo. Plus, he was taught by both Shado and Yao. If they know Kyūdō, it logically follows that he knows it, based on the fact that they trained him. In addition, given that they are Chinese, Kyūdō is the most likely candidate for a bow-based martial art that they could learn (since China doesn't seem to have a commonly-taught bow art, and since Kyūdō is the main bow art of the world). Due to all of this, I am re-adding Oliver to that category. SpaceWolf11 (talk) 20:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Green Arrow" I know he was never called "Green Arrow" specifically on the show. (I mean, it took us a season and half just to get "the Arrow" as an alias.) However, DCcomics.com straight-out calls him "Green Arrow" on the bottom of the page. "Get to know ... Green Arrow" and it shows a picture of Stephen Amell in his gear. Does that mean anything or is that not enough? --- Haroldrocks talk 16:49, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :Not enough. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :They actually do refer to him as "Green Arrow" in the show, it's early on in season 2, I just can't remember what episode. It's handled like a joke if I remember the context correctly. Jsd1710 (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Season 1, episode 9. Malcolm suggested it as a the Queen Christmas party. Oliver snarked it down as something the Hood was unlikely to like. - Byfield (talk) 00:06, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah. Even I see that's not enough. Oh well. Fingers crossed for a name change in season 3. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:09, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Birth Date What is the source for the May 16, 1985 birth date? --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:57, June 8, 2015 (UTC) : If I were to guess, I'd say his tombstone, probably in season 1. --- Haroldrocks talk 10:11, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::https://smhttp.42308.nexcesscdn.net/8016BCA/greenarrow/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/ripoliver.jpg just lists year. --Revan's Exile (talk) 15:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Married So, is he still married to Nyssa? Estranged, separated, annulled, divorced? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Is the marriage even legal? It was a secret ceremony at Nanda Parbat. They didn't have a marriage license or have a marriage certificate. Add the fact that Nyssa was forced into this marriage by her father (a man who can probably not legally marry two people).KylieMfever (talk) 15:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Picture Anyone against updating the picture to this? --Sromero78 (talk) 06:15, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Any particular concerns with the current? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:58, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::No, not particularity, just suggesting something showing the newer suit. --Sromero78 (talk) 19:33, November 4, 2017 (UTC)